


A bit of sharp practice

by killthebabies



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: BDSM, Boyfriends, Don’t touch someone when they ask you not to., Dylric, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, I wrote this while playing animal crossing, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Content, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killthebabies/pseuds/killthebabies
Summary: Rule #5: keep your fucking hands to yourself.
Relationships: Eric Harris/Dylan Klebold
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	A bit of sharp practice

a bit of sharp practice 

It was a long day.. Dylan only ever had long days these days anyway and they almost always ended with his boyfriend holding him, arm snug around his waist and skinny fingers running through his hair as he ventured off into the world of dreams and for that he was grateful. It was either that or Dylan was getting fucked out of his mind. 

His limbs were never not left sore from Eric bending them in ways unimaginable, he always found new and... creative ways to claim ownership of Dylan’s slender body and they often left the younger man feeling so exhausted that him believing he could move any of his limbs with ease in at least half an hour would be a fucking joke. While Dylan was also grateful for these kinds of moments, he didn’t really feel like fussing over bruises he knew Eric would leave behind (adding onto the ones he made almost a week prior).

To make a short story even shorter, _Dylan was tired and he didn’t feel like fucking right now._

Someone had other plans.

There was a wet kiss planted on the back of his neck. “No,” and another one. _“_ _ Eric _ _.”_ He said as sternly as he could, voice laced with his need for sleep. 

“Hm? Princess?” Dylan almost snorts, He could feel his boyfriend’s dumb fucking smile pressed against his skin.

“Don’t call me that and Eric?” The older boy hums in response and lets his left hand slide beneath Dylan’s shirt, fingers searching for those sensitive pink things. A hand grabs his wrist before he could get any further. “ Enough .” Dylan turns to face his troublesome partner. He earns a stubborn little whine.

“I’ve had it with you..” Dylan trails off sleepily, eyes fluttering shut. He gets a kiss on the lips. He doesn’t mind it until he starts getting several more in other places.. and then a hand got hold of his asscheek.  That was it.

Dylan’s right hand shot out from beneath the warm covers and grabbed the unruly idiot beneath the jaw. The sudden movement caught Eric by surprise and just when Dylan was thought that he may have finally scared him a little, the perv flashes a shit eating grin at him so he tightens his grip, got onto his knees, pressed the asshole against the pillows and glared down at him with dark eyes.

“Is this funny to you?” 

Eric shakes his head, a fake look of innocence plastered all over his stupid face. Dylan scowls. He wasn’t angry, just growing a bit more annoyed by the second. 

“What did I ask you?” Dylan asks a bit darkly. Eric has the nerve to snort.

“You didn’t ask me anything.” He chuckles, staring up at Dylan’s not so blueish eyes and Eric could’ve sworn  they were way lighter a couple minutes ago—  He earns a sharp hot smack across the face that yanks him out of his thoughts. 

“What the fuck, Dyl—!” He gets another. This one hurt a bit more. Stunned to silence, his eyes started to sting. Now that Dylan’s succeeded at shaking the fucker up a bit he goes back to his unanswered question.

“What did I ask you, Eric?” Dylan asked, not raising his voice in the slightest bit which to the boy beneath him was unnerving. Eric always felt the need to yell when expressing his frustrations so he didn’t know what the fuck this was. He was nervous though he wouldn’t admit it.

Eric realizes he hasn’t answered Dylan’s question when he sees him start to raise his hand again. “To stop,” He blurts out immediately. “you told me to stop.” Eric would’ve normally made some smart remark about Dylan not exactly saying the word ‘stop’ but he couldn’t really bring himself to it. There was a breath of relief when the hand of doom was lowered. 

“Thank you.” Eric looks at the boy above him in disbelief, he wasn’t really recognizable at the moment. He grew a bit more anxious and it dawns on him that he might’ve actually pushed Dylan a bit too far this time.

Eric shifts nervously, Dylan was still staring at him and he’s confused about what more he could possibly want from him.

“Could you get up please?” Dylan requests as he stalked across the room to obtain Eric’s leather belt that sat on his dark wooden chair and moved to sit on the edge of his bed.

Eric was so very confused as to what the fuck was going on at the moment. He sits up on the bed at stares at Dylan’s back. “Dyl,” Eric lets out a sigh. “Look I-“

Dylan turns to face him. Expressionless. Eric stares at him, mouth agape. Unable to comprehend whatever this was. “Close your mouth and come to me.” This demand was stony. Eric finally got it through his unbearably thick skull that he was being serious so he nibbles on his fingernails and did as told, plopping his round bottom beside the other boy, eyes wide, feet jittery.

Eric’s face is drained of all color when Dylan begins to fold his leather belt and gestures for him to bend himself over his knees. With glassy eyes and furrowed eyebrows Eric mumbles, “I don’t— I don’t know what you mean.”

“Take your clothes off, get over my knees and use some pillows to elevate your ass.”

“What?”

“Don’t act dumb, Eric. You’re very capable of using your brain and earlier when you were feeling me up like a maniac would be a great example-“

“Dyl—“

“Do. what I say.” 

So Eric got the pillows and stripped.

_ “76.” _

—-

The experience wasn’t fun.

“Please—!”  _ THWACK!  _ Eric felt as if he couldn’t breathe, gasping for air, and choking on his own saliva. Dylan was 15 counts in and the other boy felt close to losing his mind.

“Just one second! Just one second— give me a—“ _THWACK THWACK THWACK!_

The only breaks Eric was given were the short seconds Dylan took to admire Eric’s terribly bruised ass. A harsh violet.  _ That looks painful. How unfortunate.  _ He almost giggled at the sight of his boyfriend wiggling in discomfort.

After 28 Eric starts to whimper like a little bitch and it almost makes Dylan smile, how pathetic he sounds. The loud cries he let out were almost as beautiful to Dylan as Mozart’s ‘ Lacrimosa’.

Just less elegant and filled with a great amount of agony. Dylan was perfectly fine with that.

_ Classical music wasn’t even bad but trust Eric find a way to make a joke out of everything. As always.  _

After 38 Eric stops attempting to wiggle out of Dylan’s grasp but still begs him to slow down, to _“_ _give him a break”_. 

After 49 “IT BURNS—! Can you—!”

THWACK!  50.

_“Does it feel nice, Eric? Do you like it?”_ He lets his cold hand caress the boy’s scorching rare end just to give him a bit of relief, a bit of mercy. He stops and yanks his head back by his hair, pleased to hear that startled gasp. Dylan hoped it stung.

_“Eric...”_ Dylan sings his name mockingly.

“mmmh!”

_“Tell daddy.. you like it.”_ A phrase often used by Eric whenever he pounded Dylan’s ass mercilessly. It filled him with great satisfaction to be the one saying it this time just as much as it did when he was the one hearing it.

Eric tries his best to nod. Dylan releases his tight grip, gives the boy over his lap a good few seconds to breathe and

_** THWACK! ** _

——

_ Peace and quiet. No perverted fingers. Dylan was asleep. _

His boyfriend’s arm snug around his waist and his skinny fingers ran through his hair, He ventured off into the world of dreams and for that he was grateful.

Eric lies awake...

ass throbbing and still kind of hard. 

**Author's Note:**

> *kim kardasian voice* It’s what he deserves. :)


End file.
